The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and relates more particularly to an exercising machine carrying wheel assembly fastened to the base of an exercising machine for permitting it to be carrying from place to place.
Various exercising machines have been proposed for use in physical exercise, and have appeared on the market. A ordinary exercising machine is heavy and difficult to move from place to place. If simply fasten wheels to the base of an exercising machine in order to let it be moved from place to place, the exercising machine may become unstable as it is being operated. FIG. 1 illustrates an exercising machine carrying wheel assembly for use in carrying an exercising machine, which comprises curved wheel frames fastened to the rear cross rod of the I-beam base of an exercising machine, and rollers respectively fastened to the wheel frames. The rollers are disposed at an elevation above the bottom edge of the I-beam base. Because the rollers are disposed at an elevation above the bottom edge of the I-beam base, it needs much labor to lift the front end of the I-beam base from the ground for permitting the exercising machine to be carried on the rollers. Further, because the rollers project outwards, the sense of beauty of the exercising machine is destroyed, and much storage space is needed during the delivery of the exercising machine.